


Anima doppia

by DonnieTZ



Series: A kind of magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Twincest
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di flash su Fred e George, quasi tutte nate sul gruppo <i>We are out for prompt</i>.<br/>Spero vi piacciano! <br/><i>---<br/>Fred è confuso. Perché non c'è uno scherzo sulle labbra del fratello o una risata dietro ai suoi occhi. C'è solo un abbraccio forte in cui lo stringe, quasi disperato, fatto di paura, di incertezza, di un futuro difficile da scrivere. <br/>---<br/> In quel rifugio improvvisato, caldo del loro esserci, si sarebbero potuti stringere e accarezzare e avrebbero potuto sussurrare parole segrete pronunciate solo per le orecchie dell'altro.<br/>---<br/>Fred, il naso che sfiora la clavicola di George, il respiro annidato lì, sotto le lenzuola scaldate dai loro corpi. <br/>George e le dita di Fred sui fianchi, sul viso, sul petto, sul cuore. <br/>Consumarsi di quel proibito, di quell’ossessione, di quel legame indissolubile. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In un giorno qualunque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In un giorno qualsiasi, in tempo di guerra...

In un giorno qualunque, in tempo di guerra, ci si sveglia con la paura appiccicata addosso e poca voglia di ridere. In un giorno qualsiasi, quando la morte è pronta a portarsi via chiunque, si guarda ogni persona in modo diverso. Si mangia, si parla, si vive, e si ha la pressante sensazione che potrebbe essere l'ultima volta.   
L'ultima volta in cui George ascolta Fred addormentarsi nel letto così vicino al suo, con il respiro regolare così simile al suo, per esempio.   
Ed è un rituale collaudato, a cui è così stupidamente abituato da sconvolgersi al pensiero che potrebbe non presentarsi più. Un turbamento profondo, drastico, che lo spinge a disfarsi delle lenzuola e a coprire la distanza che separa i loro letti.   
“Cosa c'è?” mormora Fred, un sorriso scherzoso e assonnato già dipinto in viso.   
“E spostati, dai.” la risposta.   
Così sono solo loro, avvolti dalle coperte, a respirarsi contro.  
Fred è confuso. Perché non c'è uno scherzo sulle labbra del fratello o una risata dietro ai suoi occhi. C'è solo un abbraccio forte in cui lo stringe, quasi disperato, fatto di paura, di incertezza, di un futuro difficile da scrivere.   
“Stai cercando di soffocarmi o è davvero un abbraccio?” chiede, imprimendo spensieratezza a quelle parole solo per scacciare il timore che gli strizza l'aria fuori dai polmoni.  
“Taci.” ribatte George, lo stesso tono divertito nella voce.   
Restano così, a stringersi, in un incastro di braccia e gambe, con le bocche incredibilmente vicine, con gli occhi socchiusi perché non hanno bisogno di guardarsi per conoscersi.   
È una notte qualunque, dopo un giorno qualunque.   
Solo che fuori c'è la guerra e hanno troppa paura per dormire soli.


	2. Il fantasma (Death!fic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nulla potrà separarci, nemmeno la morte."  
>   
> Grazie a Daniela per il prompt!

George aveva saputo del fantasma anni dopo. Hogwarts ricostruita, vecchie pietre coperte da nuove e nuovi studenti, nuovi professori, nuova epoca.   
Hogwarts era stata ricostruita, ma dentro di lui qualcosa era andato irrimediabilmente in pezzi e non c'era modo di riparare al danno. Sorrideva, parlava, lavorava, ma senza Fred la sua vita non aveva senso.   
E non era solo la perdita di un fratello, non era solo la perdita di quella metà tanto importante, così fondamentale. No, era il dolore più profondo di mani che si sfiorano sotto un tavolo, di sguardi che si cercano nel buio, di parole sussurrate, di sorrisi complici e segreti. Era quella parte a mancargli più di ogni altra.   
Per questo, una volta saputo del fantasma di Fred, era andato ad Hogwarts. Per questo aveva percorso i familiari corridoi, ricacciando indietro sia i ricordi preziosi che quelli terribilmente dolorosi.   
Alla fine era stato Fred ad andare da lui, a sollevargli il mantello come uno sbuffo d'aria per poi comparirgli davanti, evanescente e perlaceo.   
“Credevo fossimo d'accordo di poter fare a meno dell'istruzione accademica, Georgie.”  
“Fred...”  
Si erano sorrisi, in un gesto familiare e immediato, in un riflesso tutto loro. Poi avevano passeggiato. O, meglio, George l'aveva fatto, seguito dall'ombra chiara che era ormai Fred. Si erano raccontati anni, paure, bisogni, mancanze. Avevano accorciato la distanza che il tempo gli aveva imposto.   
Solo quando si fermarono, Fred si rese conto di essere sulla torre di astronomia.   
“Cosa facciamo qui, George?”  
“Nulla potrà separarci, nemmeno la morte.” fu la risposta.   
Poi George si lanciò nel vuoto, in un battito di ciglia, in un respiro, nell'attimo estremo della morte.  
Non poteva vivere senza Fred, _non più_.


	3. L'ombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George è ferito, Fred gli è vicino.  
>   
> Grazie ad Harlequin per il prompt!

“Come ti senti Georgie?”  
La voce di Fred riflette il sorriso che ha dipinto in volto. Molly lo ha spinto giurare che non avrebbe disturbato il riposo del fratello e lui lo ha fatto fino a perdere la voce, rassicurandola, per poi andare comunque da George e sedersi sul bordo del suo letto.   
“Diciamo che ora mi _sento_ a metà.”  
“Pessima battuta.”conclude Fred.  
Restano in silenzio per qualche istante, poi la mano di George si tende oltre il lenzuolo e stringe quella di Fred. Improvvisamente - come se bastasse quel contatto a provocare un terremoto d'anime - le maschere crollano, i sorrisi si sgretolano.   
“Ho avuto davvero paura di perderti.”  
Quello di Fred è poco più di un sospiro, una frase pensata più che detta, ma George la sente lo stesso e la sua stretta si rinsalda.   
“Non ti lascio qui da solo.”  
“Vedi di non provarci!”ribatte Fred, il tono nuovamente leggero, lo sguardo nuovamente acceso della familiare allegria.   
Eppure resta, aleggiando su di loro minacciosa, l'ombra della morte.


	4. Autunno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred e George rinunciano ad una gita ad Hogsmeade.  
>   
> Grazie a Giorgia per il prompt!

C'erano le foglie a ricoprire il giardino, ad appiccicarsi ai vetri opachi di Hogwarts, a cadere dagli alberi ripiegandosi nell'aria fredda. Era una perfetta giornata d'autunno, di quelle da burrobirra e passeggiate per Hogsmeade.   
Eppure non era così per loro.   
Fred e George avrebbero salutato gli amici e avrebbero trascorso quella giornata a scuola invece che a Hogsmeade, preferendo le coperte all'aria pungente che li avrebbe aspettati fuori.   
Perché lì sotto c'erano altri profumi, suoni diversi dal frusciare delle foglie, scoperte più intense del piacere di una bevanda calda. In quel rifugio improvvisato, caldo del loro esserci, si sarebbero potuti stringere e accarezzare e avrebbero potuto sussurrare parole segrete pronunciate solo per le orecchie dell'altro. Lì si sarebbero nascosti baci leggeri e battute mormorate a fior di labbra, con la strisciante sensazione di qualcosa di sbagliato ricacciata a forza indietro, ignorata, cancellata per qualche attimo.  
Ci sarebbero stati loro, fra le lenzuola.   
_Solo loro_.   
E il resto del mondo non avrebbe potuto allungare fino a lì la sua ombra.


	5. La mattina di Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ti amo"   
> Cos'altro c'era da dirsi? Era tutto lì, in quelle due parole.
> 
> Grazie a Giorgia per il prompt!

La notte lascia spazio al mattino, li sorprende con i capelli rossi scompigliati, gli occhi lucidi del sonno appena consumato, la pelle nuda, una scia di brividi quando le coperte si muovono ed entra un po’ d’aria nell’incastro delle loro braccia. Fuori dalla finestra c’è la neve, il Natale che profuma l’aria di zenzero e cannella.  
Fred, il naso che sfiora la clavicola di George, il respiro annidato lì, sotto le lenzuola scaldate dai loro corpi.   
George e le dita di Fred sui fianchi, sul viso, sul petto, sul cuore.   
Consumarsi di quel proibito, di quell’ossessione, di quel legame indissolubile. Consumarsi di loro, ancora e ancora e ancora. Vagano, con gli occhi, con il cuore, con la punta delle dita che inizia a raffreddarsi. Si accarezzano in gesti familiari, gesti che sono sempre stati, che hanno naturalmente assunto – nel tempo – i contorni sfumati di una danza sensuale.   
Un bacio a fior di labbra. Un buongiorno familiare, sfiorato di bocche, di un sorriso lieve.   
“Ti amo.”  
Le loro voci, insieme, nessuna dissonanza fra le sillabe.   
È tutto lì – vita, amore, tutto ciò che sono –, in quelle due parole.

 


End file.
